The mark of Athena
by Littlepianogal
Summary: My name is Janet. I'm 18, and a half blood child of the Greek gods. I have black hair. Sea green eyes, and I have a tropical scent...yeah I'm determined, but I can't say who. I've been stuck in Olympus for 14 years but I can't say why. I'll tell you this, I'm Percy Jackson's long lost twin sister
1. Chapter 1- New Rome

**hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. Please comment because I am free to tips. Plus...reviews make me happy, and they make me update more... *hint***

**LOL. Anyway, I hope you guys like this because I am a big Percy jackson fan, and just letting you all know that carter Kane and I are married and have twins... In my dreams sadly... But still, this is why I love to write.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing of Percy jackson or the real mark of Athena. That all goes to Rick riordan. I only own the story idea.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was watching my friend Annabeth pace the deck back and forth. She was mumbling things from the 10 pages she gave me to review of plans for anything that could possibly go wrong on this mission. She had a plan, a back up plan, and a backup plan for the original backup plan. I loved Annabeth to death, but 10 pages was WAY overboard.

Just before I thought I was going to die of boredom, I finally snapped. "Okay, I'm gonna go and take a break from the plans Annabeth okay?" I asked shakily, trying hard not to scream my head of in relief. She waved her hand absentmindedly as if to shoo me off. "Yeah okay whatever Janet. Ask Leo. He might Know." She muttered. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my other friend Piper, who was practicing her charmspeak.

"Drop your weapons, we only want to talk." She said. Her voice mesmerized me and it made me want to take of my charm bracelet and have a nice long chat. "Doing good Pipes." I said as I stood next to her. "Thanks. Everybody just seems so tense today." She said. I nodded and looked around. Coach Hedge, our chaperone sayter who is supposed to be taking care of us, was watching wrestling on his new iPad Leo made for him, Annabeth was still pacing, and Jason was looking out into the distance, his face paper white. "Yeah well, I can see why. there's a good chance we might be blown out of the sky by either Zeus, or the Romans. Either ways we die." I said shrugging.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Well thats just pleasant." She said sarcastically. We both laughed. "Keep practicing pipes. You know. Just in case." I said. She nodded and saluted to me as I walked away. I went below deck and into the control room to check on Leo. "Permission to enter captain?" I asked in a silly British accent. "Permission granted M'lady." Leo replied in the same tone. It was a little inside joke between me and him since he built the ship. I chuckled and went inside of the control room.

Leo was at his table working on some blueprints and some maps too. He turned around and smiled. "Hey. Annabeth drive you mad already?" He asked. "Would I be here if she didn't?" I pointed out. He nodded. "Touché Janet. Touché." He said. the corner of my mouth pulled into a smile and I checked out the blueprints with him. "Is it lonely in here with only you and Feastus?" I asked. He shrugged. "Not really. Plus, your in here most of the time with me anyway." He teased. I glared at him and he laughed. "Kidding!" He said quickly.

I couldn't help but smile at that Though. Suddenly, Feastus started to creak and squeak. Leo listened carefully At the message. Feastus talked by using morse code, a code Leo learned a long time ago. I had only learned it a few months ago when had had started teaching me. When Feastus finished, Leo nodded. "Thanks Feastus," he said to the dragon. Then he turned to me, "we're about to see land. Get ready." He told me. I nodded and ran back up on deck. I saw no point in telling what my excuse of a crew what was going on since they weren't going to listen anyway. Instead, I went to go talk to jason.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I've had my better days." He sighed. He was standing by the rail to make himself an easy target for the Romans so that maybe they wouldn't attack on sight. I nodded. "Everyone us their moments." I replied. He smiled lightly. I looked down at the ground. "It's beautiful here." I commented. "yeah. It feels good to be home." He said softly. "I know what it feels like to be away from somewhere you love for a long time. I haven't seen my real home in 14 years." I said, not realizing my mistake.

Jason looked at me strangely. "You ran away when you were 4? Is that even possible?" He asked perplexed. My eyes widened and I thought of so cover up. "Umm..." I faltered. Then a loud horn sounded and Jason's face lit up. The next two words had said were the beginning of my adventure.

"We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

**heyyyyy, I'm baaaaack! :P**

**a very special thanks to my first reviewer **_TammyWammy09_**, and to answer your question, yes, Percy is in this story. You just have to wait and see...**

**anyway, I might start another story soon soooo... Just putting that out there...**

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

There was a moment of silence, and then suddenly all of the clouds departed. I gaped at the sight. It was a beautiful country like landscape, like the kinds you only see in nature magazines. "There. That's Camp Jupiter." Said Jason pointing below. I looked where he was pointing and saw a small area with brick and cement buildings. "Is that New Rome?" I asked, pointing to a small town close to the camp. Jason nodded.

We started to descend and I felt the strong aura of the place surround me. the place had a flowery kind of scent, but I could also sense that there was much power in the area.

Then out of nowhere-BOOM!- a mini explosion appeared behind me. Me and Jason snapped our bodies in the direction of the sound. I was shocked to only see a very angry looking statue.

"I will not let anymore greeks pass the border! It's already bad enough that, that Jackson boy came. The rest of you are ten times the trouble!" He yelled. I looked at Jason for an explanation and he nodded, signaling that he would take care of this.

"Terminus, it's me. Jason grace? I-" Jason started. "Oh I know perfectly well who you are Mr. Grace, and I don't plan on letting you or your friends in at all." He snapped at jason. Jason blinked in surprise and shrugged at me.

"Look, Terminus, we don't me any harm. We only want-" piper started charmspeaking. "Don't try your charmspeaking with me little lady. If I were you, I would keep your mouth shut and get your monstrosity of a ship out of here!" He screeched. Piper looked a little scared so she started to back away while Leo burst through the doors.

"My ship? A monstrosity? You little-" he started to yell also. "Terminus!" I yelled shutting Leo up and getting terminus's attention. "We don't mean any harm. Really. I ask that you let us cross the border. We will leave all weapons with you." I negotiated with him. He raised his eyebrows skeptically. "I cant say. Your friends have already made a terrible impression to me except you and that athena girl." He said. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but I glared her to tell her to shut up.

"We will do no harm to New Rome or Camp Jupiter. That is a fact." I said in a teasing sort of way. He continued to glare at me while I kept a calm face. "Fine." he said finally. He waved his arm and a gray plastic box appeared next to him. "Place all of your weapons in here." He said. Annabeth and piper placed their daggers in and jason put in his sword. Leo put in his magical tool belt and the box disappeared. "Enter." Said terminus, and then he was gone.

I smiled to myself, proud of my little act. I also had a weapon, but it was impossible to separate from me. It was my charm bracelet. It was silver and had the symbol of poseidon. it was disguised so that no one could tell it was a weapon. Leo landed the ship by the entrance and we got off. Already there was a crowd forming. There was a group of roman warriors that were waiting to escort us in. "Talk about creepy." Muttered Leo as we walked in. Everyone was staring at us in fear.

"I thought you liked being in the center of attention?" I asked teasingly. "This is different. Usually, the people dig me. These, not so much." He replied. I chuckled slightly and kept moving forward with the soldiers and the crew. Finally, we stopped in the middle of the town, where a girl with long brown hair and dark stormy eyes made her way through. Next to Annabeth, Jason tensed. If he was this scared, this girl must be Reyna.

"Jason. Welcome back. I see you've brought your... Friends with you." She said pointing out the word 'friends.' I felt the rest of us tense at that. "Glad to see you too Reyna." Replied Jason. She smirked. I suddenly felt Annabeth start lightly shaking. I looked at where she was staring at.

There, in a purple Camp Jupiter shirt stood a tall teenage boy. sea green eyes and dark hair. he had on a crooked smile that could melt teenage girls to their feet and a strong and powerful aura that I could relate to. I sucked in a breath. I knew that boy anywhere, even if he didn't know I existed. I whispered his name to myself.

"Percy."


	3. Chapter 3

**hola mi fellow fanfictioners!**

**I have realized that I haven't been getting as many reviews as I hoped but its okay! I still love to write and no reviews aren't going to stop me! **

**Anyway, chapter 3!**

**disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF PERCY JACKSON OR MARK OF ATHENA! i only own the story idea**

* * *

Chapter 3

I swear, the whole world disappeared from around me and suddenly it was only me and him. I remembered when i was still living with him, how he would still smile the same way as now. I snapped out of my daydream when Annabeth pushe. Her way around me and to percy. "Annabeth what-" I called after her, but, I faltered in shock when she ran to Percy and kissed him.

I could practically feel the tension of the crowd turn into shock. "I should've known." I muttered to myself. They pulled away And Percy started talking. "Gods of olympus I thought-" he started. Annabeth then took his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. the Romans yelled and screamed and drew there weapons. "Hold! Stand your ground!" reyna yelled.

Annabeth pushed her knee againsnt his chest and her forearm against his neck. "I swear... If you ever leave me again Jackson I will-" she started threatening him. Buuuuuttttt... Percy, being the idiot that he was burst out laughing, catching everyone with surprise. "I'm taking that as an I missed you too." He simply said. Annabeth glared at him, but helped him up. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist.

the crowd relaxed and slowly, people started to leave except for two, a girl and boy dressed in armor. "Yeah, so that's Annabeth. She usually doesn't judo flip people on sight." Said Jason. Reyna nodded in approval. "Are you sure you're not a roman Annabeth? Amazon?" Reyna asked. Annabeth flushed a light pink. "No. I only do that to my boyfriend." She replied. Reyna nodded and turned to the last remaining Romans.

"Frank, hazel, help them when they need it. I'm going to go to The camp to check on some weapons." She said to them. "You'll be in good hands here." She said to us. Then she walked away. Percy nodded and then looked at us. I knew that he was counting us, just checking that there were 7 just as the prophesy said.

"Who isn't part of this?" He asked. "Me." I managed to say. His gaze met mine and our eyes locked. _don't recognize me_... I said in my head. "I'm here to help out. Your original chaperone is a little... unstable." I explained. He looked at me still a little perplexed. "HEY PERCY! GREAT TO SEE YOURE ALIVE!" Coach Hedge screamed from above on the ship. Percy nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean now." He said winking to me. I smiled widely.

"I wanna learn all of your names, soo, lets just get this over with." He said pointing to piper. "Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Jason Grace, son of Zeus."

"Leo Valdez, son of hephastus"

And finally it was me.

"Janet Jackson. Undetermined." I said holding my breath.

He looked at me strangely. "Undetermined? your older than 14 right?" He asked. "Yeah I just turned 18 last month." I said. He stared at me with a gleam in his eye. Just as he was about to ask me something else, Reyna came back. "Come to the mess hall. The feast has been prepared." She said Glaring at each one of us.

Leo sighed in relief. "FOOD!" he exclaimed following Reyna. We all laughed and went with them.

Little did I know about what was going to happen next...

* * *

**thanks for reading everyone**!


	4. Chapter 4

**hello my fellow percy jackson freaks! (I mean that in a good way) ?**

**thanks for reading my stories and it's greatly appreciated. I'll be sure to check for loyal readers! **

**In my opinion, this is a part of the climax. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Percy jackson, I only own this story idea. Everything else belongs to the amazing rick riordan!**

* * *

I sat next to leo and piper when we got to the mess hall. The room was decorated very nicely, and the Romans really knew how to cook. There were cheeseburgers, pizza, fries, also stuff for the vegetarians. I only got a pepperoni pizza and a Fiji water. Percy had also gotten a pepperoni pizza. I guess we had more in common than I had imagined.

Percy shared his story of how he, frank, and hazel had freed the death god Thanatos and brought back the camp eagle. Jason shared his story of saving Hera With piper and Leo. "My brother Nico is apparently a big part in this whole thing, and he's been captured. We have to save him." Said hazel, tugging on her dark curly hair. I stopped playing with my pepperoni and looked at her in shock. "Nico? Nico Di Angelo? H-he's your brother?" I stuttered lightly. She raised her eyebrows In curiosity.

"Um, Janet how do you know him? You've only been at camp for a few months." Asked Annabeth. I bit my lip and wrung my hands in my lap. "It's personal." I admitted. She nodded in understanding. I looked up slowly and saw Percy looking at me with a. Strange look in his eye.

I looked back down and we continued with the meal. "Hey Reyna. Um, well, I was wondering if we could have permission, um, me and Annabeth, to walk around New Rome a bit? I want to show her around." Stuttered Percy. Reyna seemed to age ten years. "Of course. I don't see the harm." She said tensely. "Uh yeah, me too. But with piper you know." Said Jason nervously. She nodded and kept a straight face.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy around our age ran towards Reyna. "You let them in!? After what had just happened, you let them in?" He exclaimed in fury. "Octavian, they are our guests. Plus, I am praetor. Sit down and enjoy." she said sternly. He opened his mouth about to say something, but he knew better than to do so. He looked at all of us with an evil eye, but stopped at me. His expression changed from fear, to shock, then to fear again.

After the feast, I went down to the beach for a stroll. "Mind if I walked with you?" Asked a voice. I looked behind me,and saw Reyna. It was more like a statement than a question. "No, no, you're welcome to join." I said. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "Are you and Percy twins?" She asked nonchalantly. I looked at her in shock. "How did you-" I started. "You look exactly like him, and you're not getting wet when the tide rolls in." She pointed out.

I looked down at my feet and noticed she was right. "Oh, well, yeah. We're twins." I admitted. She chuckled. "there's a specific reason why I wanted to talk to you. It's about your friend annabeth. She's in great danger." She said. "Why?" I asked.

She follows the mark of Athena. She must embark on a dangerous quest to avenge her mother. Take this scroll, it has a prophesy for her." She said handing me a small folded piece of paper. I put it in my back pocket for safe keeping. Suddenly, BOOM!

The ground shook from the impact. "Giants?!" I asked urgently. We ran up to the grass and saw the forum. It had a giant crater in the center of it. "No. It was one of you." She growled at me, a fire of fury burning brightly in her eyes. "What!? No Reyna a swear, we wouldn't do this." I pleaded.

she sighed in defeat. "I believe you. But someone must pay." She hissed. We ran into the forum and watched as people were fighting. se looked at each other and regarded each other goodbye before going our separate ways. I ran to the fountain where Annabeth and Percy were standing. "What happened?!" I exclaimed jumping on with them. Percy was blasting people with water, but it still wasn't enough.

"Leo, ship, fire." He said. I looked at the ship and saw he was right. Leo had a golden gleam in his eye, and an evil smile on his face As he shot fireballs at us. "Must, destroy, all." He said in a demonic voice. I saw piper and Jason, being surrounded. I looked around in defeat, and knew this was an emergency. "I'm sorry I lied." I said before jumping off the fountain.

I felt all eyes on me, as I blasted a whole dozen of roman warriors back with water. I ran over to piper and Jason to help them out. "stop! We're on your side!" Cried Jason. A brick flew out of nowhere and hit him in the forehead with a sickening crack. Piper gasped in shock and horror. "STAY BACK!" She screamed, charmspeaking. I did her a favor and blasted another dozen away for her.

A boy came running towards me with his sword raised high. He had bright red lips so I decided that he was a vampire wannabe or a Kool aid freak. Just as he was about to bright the hilt of his sword down on me. I blasted him with water and froze him to a tree. I glanced back at percy who's jaw was dropped. I turned away and ran to the ship.

As I was climbing the ladder, Octavian pushed me down in the process. Luckily for me, I landed in the water. "Stupid Greeks. cant even get up a ladder." He scoffed. I narrowed my eyes and shot up I n the air, landing on the deck. I shot water at Octavian and he fell off too. "You were asking for it buddy." I muttered to myself.

Then I turned to face evil Leo. "Leo what are you doing?!" I called to him. He turned to me and grinned. "mother earth said to destroy all and we will host everyone." He hissed in that demonic voice that wasn't his. "we? does that mean that there are more of you?" I asked wincing. He laughed maniacally.

"Any last words?" he asked forming a fireball in his palm. "I'm sorry. Because you're going to have a really bad headache after this." I said wincing Lightly. He narrowed his eyes and shot the fireball. I blocked it with a shield of water. He shot three more and I dodged all of them except for the last one. He grazed across my arm and I cried out in pain.

I slid under his legs and ended up behind him. He turned around and I punched him. He stumbled back but wasn't knocked out. Whatever was possessing him was a lot stronger. Than average Leo. This time I formed a larger ball of ice and chucked it at his head. It hit him and this time knocked him out. I jumped off the boat and ran back to percy and Annabeth. "We have to get out of here, now." I said urgently. percy nodded and we ran to the boat. "Frank, hazel! I'm counting on you guys!" Yelled Percy.

frank turned into a gigantic dragon and hazel ran around in a blur with her horse. Frank grabbed piper and Jason and flew them onto the deck. "We'll be following right behind you! Go ahead!" Hazel screamed. I nodded and ran back to help the others. "Percy, try to get the ship fixed up a little. I'll go and try to start this thing." I called running into the control room.

i flipped a few switches, pulled some levers, and did all I possibly could remember about ships, but the darn thing was too complicated and Leo was half dead. I ran back outside. "Percy! Help me get this thing off the ground! Coach! Take the wheel!" I yelled as I ran to Percy. He slowly lifted his hands and the winds and water started to pick up. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and copied the same movements. I took a deep breath and closed my palms into fists. I opened my eyes again and opened my palms. We were transported, far, far, away from new Rome.

* * *

**thanks everyone for reading! Leave a comment for me! ㈶0**


End file.
